


Smotherly Instinct

by Voyan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Worship, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, MILFs, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), POV Second Person, Pubic Hair, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27792598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voyan/pseuds/Voyan
Summary: You've been paying close attention to the motherly woman in the supermarket, and it seems... she's noticed you too.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 5





	Smotherly Instinct

Your hand shook in your pocket as you stood before the door to a rustic, downright adorable little countryside abode. The metal-inlaid digits indicating address perfectly matched to the one you’d been given, and the fact that your car was only joined by one other meant the friend you intended to… ah… ‘meet’... was indeed alone here for the afternoon. Just the two of you. 

Hokay. You brought your quivering fist up to the doorframe and rapped against it, knocking as firmly as nerves would allow you. The silence hung for a long few moments before an unlatching sounded from inside, and the door swung wide. 

There she stood. 

Velida Coille, a woman you’d seen dozens of times by now, passing her by in the small town’s grocery store, finding it hard to resist letting eyes fall on the generous curvature she’d always had on display in some manner of waist-hugging jeans, or belly-peeking tops. Even in the dresses she wore around sometimes, the generous swell of her tits and jutting shelf of her ass were fairly difficult to disguise, even with broad swaths of long emerald hair covering her backside. You try to be courteous but, well, something about her kept drawing you. Drawing so often that she had to take notice. When she first approached you, the confident smile all but confirming yeah, she knew. 

You expected admonishment, even a light scolding! But no, she just indulged you in some amicable conversation. Light chats about the goings on in town, conversations held as you struggled to maintain eye contact out of both nerves and the fact that she’d chosen to wear something with a **very** deep v-neck that day, almost advertising the vanishing line of her cleavage. How badly you’d wanted to put your face between them. Once or twice, you’d caught her eyes flicking down as well, and you knew, just in your core, that she definitely was seeing your jeans bulging tensely, strained as they were by raging erection.

That kept up, for a while. Numbers got exchanged, little conversations kept going. You learned about her kids, the land she used to grow some exotic plants, just… normal stuff! It was easier to converse when your raw desires weren’t straining the insides of your briefs. Less easy when she invited you out to little meals over time. Every time, dressing pretty for it. Accentuating her frame in a way that couldn’t be anything intentional after a few months of consistency. Still, you got cold feet about actually trying something. She had kids! A life! Early on she’d even expressed a disinterest in dating at her age, so where would that even put what you wanted to do?

So it was with that in mind that she obviously took the first step. A simple picture, taken with no small degree of art, of her bra-clad upper body. Breasts upheld by two arms beneath them, stretch marks radiating around her bosom to accentuate the corners of her areolae taking little peeks out of the fabric. Crossed, line marked legs disguised if she was wearing panties or anything resembling them, but even without them in view you could see the dark green tangle of a happy trail leading to places you’d only thought of seeing in your dreams. Captioned simply, **[Do you enjoy the view?~]**

Obviously you reply in a heartbeat, yes, yes it’s fantastic. Then she sends a small handful more, proving she did have a lace set of lingerie on. The bra, equally lacy, got pulled down and exposed herself more. From a few angles you finally were given the sight of her erect nipples, her dinnerplate areola on full display. One angle was afforded to the darkening of the pastel pink fabric of her panties, any detail beneath them masked by the overflowing bush she possessed. She asked for reciprocation, and you struggled to take pictures nearly as artful of your erection and lithe naked torso, but she was encouraging all the while. Explicitly encouraging, even. To the point that you had her voice in her ear as you stroked yourself off, that matronly warmth shifted down two octaves or so into something so sultry you didn’t last five more minutes with your hand twisting your cock, bringing cum to splatter across your chest as she cooed her approval. 

Now, two similar sessions past you, that warm smile curling soft cheeks and destructive body standing before you in naught but a silken nightgown. The sash brought tight to her thick waist, folds parted perfectly so that you captured the perfect image of both her unsupported, drooped cleavage right alongside the generous hips you’d learned pushed out a good handful of children. A terrifyingly powerful force of nature, one you didn’t even try to stop ogling in this moment. God, she had you instantly erect.  
  
“I hope you didn’t find any trouble getting here, my dear.”  
  
No, her instructions were perfect. 

She guided you inside, and you actually took the time to look at places that weren’t her. The decor matched the environment, wood carved and lacquered furniture, some pieces keeping the bark on logs or simply being whole-cut slices of a log, rings and all, for the aesthetic. The kitchen, open plan and passed by on the direct beeline to her room, seemed starkly modern, though it had a few decorative flairs to bring it more in line with everything else. No time to contemplate that though, as you both swiveled into a hallway that led straight to the master bedroom. 

A pair of sliding glass doors accented the wall opposite the entrance, currently blocked off by a set of curtains drawn tightly closed and only letting the window’s light peek through the top rings of the thick fabric. To the right, a wall of photographs you could only assume belonged to her prolific family hung above a set of drawers. To the right, lit by bulbs you only assume she dimmed intentionally, was the bedspread. Satin, dark green sheets draped over a king sized mattress, with enough pillows to support Velida and then some crowning the base of the headboard. But the most appealing part of that mattress was easily the woman currently clambering atop it. Tugging the sash of her robe and letting it loosen further. Her entire body nearly on display, crossed legs once again hiding the glory you’d yet to see. 

“Darling, are you going to stand there gawking, or disrobe?~”  
  
Oh, right. Your clothes came off quickly, an apology stammered out for making her wait!! She assures you it’s _quite_ alright, she’s just excited too!  
  
God, you’re definitely excited. Pants and shirt discarded quickly, your figure stood with cock at achingly stalwart attention. 

“Goodness, you’re quite hard!~ Come here, dear.” 

You do, of course. Gasp loudly when her soft hand cradles the underside of your cock, thumb smearing your pulsing prenut across the tender head until it was slicked enough for her to gently stroke the top half. It was suddenly _very_ hard to stand, knees clenched together at the edge of her bedside while she caressed your cock. Fuck, this could be all she did today and it’d have been so very worth it. 

“So productive, so eager~ I do love young men like you, you know. A bit shy, but your body is so responsive!~ I’m glad it knows what you like.” Her thumb slips over your urethra, forcing a downright warbling groan out of you. You’re so hard, you feel fit to burst _already_ . Literally, maybe a handful of pumps away from exploding all over her wrist and then- she just… pulls away.  
  
“Ah ah. Not quite yet. You’ve yet to show me a good time. Besides, wouldn’t you rather spill that somewhere… else?~”  
  
Finally, after nearly a year of conversation, flirtation, and outright intent, she uncrosses her legs. No panties now. Just the spreading of stretch-marked thighs to reveal a jungle of dark green you’d already seen parts of. Now there were the things not yet seen. Framed in thick tangle sodden by arousal, further outlined by her slick-slathered thighs, sat Velida’s cunt. Heavy inner labia parted luxuriously like the petals of a flower, crested by perhaps the heaviest set clit you’ve seen in your brief experience with women. Like the rest of her, the entire affair is thick and luxurious looking, oozing thick beads of arousal that tell you she was just as eager to do this as you. 

“Now, will you come hither?” 

Everything moves automatically in that instant, Velida casually shedding her robe to leave everything on display while you crawl into the bed. Between her thighs. Caught in the brief moment of kneeling and gawking at her breasts from _so close_ , you feel her gentle hand bear your head downward. Yes, that felt right. To kiss against her soft thighs, drag your tongue amorously across the textured inner flesh. At your behest, she hadn’t showered since yesterday afternoon, leaving the scent of her body’s natural secretions to swim around your skull like a thick and heady fog. One you breathed deeply as you grew closer to the source, the slit that you’d prayed to experience long ago. 

Of course, once its taste touches tongue, theres no more hope for you. The muscle lances into her gash of its own accord, hoarse groans escaping your throat unbidden as her rich flavor caresses your throat and addles your senses. It’s so sudden that Velida’s thighs clench tight around you in moaned surprise, her gears shifting as she doesn’t relent the grip of her legs. Instead she simply crosses her ankles over your back, pinning your face more firmly to the place you wouldn’t dare of dreaming. Lust hazed eyes look up to her just as she takes a moment to tuck some hair behind her, one arm shakily supporting her seated position. 

“That’s a good boy. Taste as deep, and as much, as you possibly can. It’s all for you, after all~” Her fingers scrape through your hair, gently coaxing you deeper. You assent, of course. Nose bumped against her clit, jaw straining slightly with how wide you spread it to slot your tongue even deeper, brushing the muscle against the ribbed texture of her overly sodden tunnel. You could hear yourself panting now, almost like a dog in heat as you slurped and audibly gulped down her ambrosia, rewarded openly with low coos and sultry moans from on high.  
  
“You’re-mmmhn~ Such a diligent little worker! So attentive, so sweet~” Her praise went straight down your spine, filling your chest with butterflies and your cock with prickles all the while. She liked it! She liked _you!_ Everything you could’ve asked for in this moment, eyes just fluttered shut as you bathe in the attention and the tension. 

Maybe a minute of that later, maybe five, maybe even an hour, you feel her thighs release. Spread again, allowing your head to pull back for maybe some air to clear your thoughts. It didn’t, but that was a nice idea. Instead you felt her hand curled around your chin, bringing you upward. 

“I think you’ve quite earned that reward, no?” Further up she took you, until your slick-smeared face was inches from hers. “Let’s just take this…” Her fingers cradled your twitching cock, sweeping the preseed you’d been oozing the whole time across its shaft. “And put it somewhere nice, yes?~”

Then she kisses you, and it all goes electric. Tension builds to a fervor peak and finally demands release, coaxed onward by the gentle press of her digits. As her tongue gently slides against your bottom lip you feel your cock bounce violently, entire body shaking with absolute pleasure while you unload viscous ropes of cum across her forearm, heavy loads you’d intended to spill in at least _some_ hole instead oozing gently down the sides of her limb. But you absolutely wouldn’t have it any other way, the electrifying energy of getting to release while Velida kissed you trumping any plans you even thought to make. To her credit, even as she felt the rapidly cooling splatter of spunk coating her, she didn’t stop stroking its underside, or kissing! Instead she maintained it, letting you two press lips and brush tongues gently like lovers, twin souls seeking the comfort of one another in that moment. 

Your cock eventually stops feeling like a live wire, and her caressing motions come to a halt. As if to maintain the spell you both take an eon to pull away from the kiss, Velida finally lifting her wrist to admire the thick load caking her arm.

“What a shame… but perhaps not a waste~” You watch in quiet awe as her tongue approaches the crook of her elbow, the flat of the muscle slathering up all the way to her own wrist as she swept up the spilled loads, making quite the show of dancing its flavors across her tongue before swallowing. It took a few laps of her tongue to get it completely clean, but you were rapt the whole time. 

“Mmmhn. Delicious. You take care of yourself well~” Those brilliant eyes slid down again, brows downturning in the first expression of disappointment you’d seen from her. “Aw, a little shy for your next performance?”  
  
Blinking owlishly, you looked down to see yourself just… barely half chub. That orgasm _had_ knocked the wind out of your proverbial sails quite a bit! Refractory period was a bitch, honestly. Your brain’s fog hadn’t cleared whatsoever, eyes fixating downward to the woman’s drooling gash once again. 

“Well… I suppose we can entertain ourselves for a bit while you get back up to snuff! What would you like to do?~ I’m at your service.”  
  
You murmur your request, cheeks turning dark with desire.  
  
“Oh, really? You’re sure, so soon?”  
  
It is impossibly hard to maintain eye contact as you nod, definitely sure. Absolutely positive.

So you find yourself laid out on the satin sheets, Velida’s naked figure knelt above you. The matronly woman faced away, leaving both of her generous cheeks looming over you and affording a perfect view of the folds you’d gotten very familiar with right alongside a pert, taut ring you’d had yet to meet. 

“I must say, your adoration of my backside is… cute~ Spend as much time as you like, dear. It’s your request, after all~” 

If she was going to be so courteous, you had no choice but to bask in it! Just lifting your head slightly, hands palming over her gorgeous ass while both holes seemed to breathe with the adjustments of her body. So lovely that you couldn’t help but… _mwah~_

Velida gasps ahead of you, slightly surprised that your lips chose her backdoor first. But that’s where they remained, gently grazing your mouth across the twitching tension of her pucker. Your tongue dared to circle it a few times, probing against the inner ring with a muted sigh. No complaints came from above, just those cute little murmurs and downright adorable gasps. It was clear she didn’t get too much attention there, so it was sweet that you got to be the one to give it to her! A slight change in the dynamic, however brief, where you were showering her taut ring in love and saliva while you kept kissing, probing, even stretching the muscle apart slightly with your thumbs so that you could wriggle your tongue in just that much deeper. The moans shifted slightly to more amorous, the attention apparently having segued to something more amorous for her. The notion began to fill your groin again, a subtle pulse throbbing at the base of your psyche.

“Mmmh… not to… be rude, and impede on your time… But… ah…” Velida swallowed, raising her hips a few times. It bounced her cheeks, but the intent was a little more obvious. She was **soaked** . So far gone as to be dribbling onto your torso, a fact you’d yet to notice till then. Of course you’d be happy to serve. Once again you lowered yourself, tongue sweeping up the thick glob of nectar that hung from her clit before delving up into the folds proper. _Fuck_ , you forgot how good she tasted, in such a short time. Blood raged to your cock in seconds now, thick gulps of her sweet need fueling you further than you’d care to immediately admit. 

The lapping and gulping got sloppy fast, broad strikes of your tongue glancing past her cunt fuzz and between her labia without a care for where you were going. Unfocused, adoring. But Velida needed a… bit more. A gesture she communicated by lowering her hips slowly, but surely. 

“Is this… alright?” She murmurs, her tone indicating she maybe half cared about the answer. When your cock **flexed** in vigor before her, she figured that would be indicator enough. With one hand cradling her tit, she dropped, knocking the wind straight out of you. A brief moment spent just laid out there, vision completely obscured by Velida’s body. Scent too. Touch, almost. And taste? God, you weren’t sure if you could avoid tasting her right now. Everything blended into a deep well, Velida’s ass surrounding you in such totality that you could’ve lived in it. 

So, logically, you resumed slurping at her. Her moans could barely be heard through the cushioning material of her thighs, but you knew they were coming, and you were being vindicated. Rewarded for the opportunity to just be surrounded by the everything this overwhelming woman was. The only thing you felt besides the dribbling of juices past your cheeks was the aching firmness of your cock revived once more. Hidden from view, you were only treated to the flares of sensation whenever her fingertips ran its length, the interspersed twists of her fist around the pillar sending your hips jostling up. Similarly, your tongue crammed and pressed against each fold it could find, breathlessly lost in the haze of cunt. Her hips jerked and rolled down, pressing you further into the mattress as her own pleasure blatantly grew. 

At some point you couldn’t feel her hands on your length anymore, though there was a bumping of something more solid down by your chin, her- oh, her fingers on her clit! She was trying to finish herself off! Emboldened by this revelation, you lapped with even more fervor, nearly gasping against her cunt to help let this lovely woman reach her peak. Breathing almost became secondary. Her pleasure reigned. Finally you felt the weight bear down on you **crushingly** , the fingers vanishing and her cunt spasming as thick pulses of her orgasm started to pour down your tongue. Oxygen came even in shorter supply as you drank her down like mana from heaven, the already dark space growing dark, darker… yet…… darker……….

When you awoke, it was to the gentle shake of a palm on your shoulder, eyes fluttering open gently to see Velida looking downright concerned. 

“Dear, darling- oh, there you are. Thank goodness!” The tension melted quickly, her fingers skirting through your hair as an amused smile was quick to replace it. “I didn’t expect you to pass out there, sweetheart! I’m quite sorry for that!” 

You quietly consoled her concerns, slowly sitting up as breathing started to stabilize. Of course, you had to inquire if her climax was all she hoped for. 

“Absolutely~ You’re surprisingly skilled with that tongue of yours, I might be making you get down there with it again sooner rather than later. Sadly, it’s left me a bit… tender~” A chuckle came from her, though she seemed slightly sad behind it. “So if you wanted to still deal with…” You jerked slightly, her palm grazing your still astoundingly hard dick. “This, we’ll have to do something else.”

Well.

The answer to that was a little easier to parse. She’d already experienced _your_ mouth so much, so…?

“I’d be absolutely delighted to, for such a diligent young man.” 

You scooted back a bit, Velida crawling across the satin to nestle between your legs for the first time in the time you’d spent together. Plump lips started simple, pressing wet kisses against the base of your cock, dipping her tongue gently at the divot between your sac and shaft. Delicately working the tongue even lower, grazing the swelled orbs beneath while she once again abused your prenut to effortlessly twist a featherlight fist against your glans. Overstimulation met beautifully with the way her lips pressed to your taut nuts, tongue dancing in spirals and figure eights across them with depraved elegance. Her fist drifted down to massage the length proper here and there, never gripping hard enough to overstimulate. Seemed she was dedicated to giving you a _thorough_ tongue bath. 

“Mmmmh… such a luscious scent. Such taut balls. I am _certainly_ having you over again, if for no other reason than to bask in these another time.”

Content with her work below, her nose bumped against your root, followed by her tongue. Holding your manhood nearly vertical by the tip, time was spent luxuriating along your underside. Just gently pressing her flat against the prominent vein hugging your entire length. Twisting her head to work her tongue against the sides, even grazing the top half of your member with her oral affections. The fist raised higher slightly further, allowing the dextrous delight to flick and tease against your tender glans, coaxing thick bubbles of prenut to ooze against her digits while you breathlessly sat there. You didn’t dare manipulate her, fists drawn into tight balls in the sheets surrounding you instead. Velida clearly knew what she was doing, and she’d be taking it as she pleased. When she released the tip, her lips caught it instead, tongue twisting a heavy spiral around the tender flesh as she messily slurped up the lubricant your body offered. Fingers curled your base, lifting the cock again so she could speak, sighing dreamily.  
  
“Mmmmh. And the flavor, absolutely dreamy. I’m so glad I caught you peeking~”  
  
A giggle escaped before she was wrapping herself around your crown again, bobbing down the first few inches easily. It was so warm, so hot! Her tongue brushed against your tender spots, forcing your balls even tighter as another electric orgasm threatened to overtake you. The tap of her tongue against your underside made you bounce in her mouth, eliciting another muffled giggle. Abandoning your heft, both her hands cradled your hips in preparation for what came next. Maintaining hazy, half lidded eye contact, she lowered further. Further. Further _still_. Until you felt the grip of her throat clinging to you without even a gag, the rest of you guided down her tunnel until her nostrils nestled snugly into your pubic mound, much like you’d done to her earlier. Languidly, she began to rise again, lips hugging tight to your crown before she quietly slid down you in entirety again. Pleasure roiled and began to bubble to another explosion within you, groin growing hot and tense beneath her. At your choked, murmured exclamation of intent, she was quick to slide back up and suckle your tip exclusively! One hand came back, twisting and stroking your shaft off while she watched your expression contort, clench, twist as pleasure rose, rose rose-

_A-ah~_

The matron’s eyes slid shut as you spilled your seed on her tongue, twisting the turgid length gently to ensure you wouldn’t be leaving a single droplet of the spunk trapped within you this time. Everything flowed through that intense spotlight of sensation, almost able to _feel_ your balls emptying. Like before, time seemed to stretch around this climactic event, eyes slid shut just to focus on those delights. 

Alas, also like before, it came to an end. Your cock flagging rapidly as back to back **intense** orgasms brought your libido crashing down with a finality you’d probably need hours to recuperate from. Velida sat up primly, sighing to herself as she let the fresh seed gather on her tongue for just a few moments longer before she forced herself to swallow. 

“Aha~ Delicious~” She winked, forcing a sharp flush out of your cheeks.  
  
“Would you like to bathe now? Perhaps we can find something to eat, afterwards. We have an entire evening before us!” 

That… sounded nice, actually. Sure~

**Author's Note:**

> Links to various other content at: https://voyaneer.carrd.co/


End file.
